deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Djinn Dancers
The Djinn Dancers is the Ancient Deadly Alliance, the Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance and the team member of the League of the Paladins and the UN-GDI as one of ten GDI Special Teams. The magical team of adventurous djinns battle the evil spirits and crazy pirates as they fight crime and corruption with their dazzling jinni magic and belly dances. Origins In the ancient times in the Middle Eastern Anitchthon, Jashim al-Jinni Tanin is the Djinn dancer who made the customers happy and entertained for the night. She also often the defend herself with magic against perverts and stalkers, just to scare them off. Life was normal but not always normal until one day her life will be changed forever. Upon returning home, she was about to clean up the attic and then she discovered something strange about her late mother's old things: a treasure map, an old pirate outfit and sword, and a most-wanted flyer; meaning that her mother was a famed pirate in the world and she wasn't told about that. But, what she was interested is the treasure itself but the only problem is that the treasure is on the pirate island so she have to go to the city docks where she meets her new friends along the way: Yaqutia Hamama min Farrah, Zanna al-Abyad Abnawa, Tijah min al-Qadif Alzamujiwaqard, and Sarana Sayyida min Tubazia. After they fought the small band of pirates, they became best friends and Jashim explained about the treasure map at the cafe while staying low for a while. After they stayed low for about half an hour, they went to the docks where they can find a boat for a possible sails to the pirate island based on her mother's treasure map but many of them were too expensive to travel. Except one ship. They found a ship only be owned by Abdul al-Akbar Thur and his mate of the ship, Khalid al-Mujnah Jamal, and asked them to travel to the pirate island. But they were told it's too dangerous but they showed the treasure map to them and successfully convinced them and they set on course to the pirate island. As they've arrived on the shores of the pirate island, Jashim and her friends went to the jungle as their start to find a legendary treasure but only to find is that the pirate group is looking for the treasure too, led by Captain Lera Bitkrieg (one of Imperial 69's lieutenants). However, Jashim viewed her rival as a troubled Djinn, corrupted by Chaos essence, and they have to find a way to get pass by them, but Khalid had a better idea, well, an awkward idea. And that idea was to get into her pirate ship by using the disguises as a group of dancers so that Khalid and Abdul can steal her own treasure map. At the pirate ship on the other side of the island, Jashim and her friends walked onboard the ship and started a dancing show to distract her goons so that Khalid and Abdul can sneak in. While they sneaked in, they found a map that it looks like a copy from Jashim's map which it looks like a fake one so they destroyed the copy one and found a sacred key to the treasure and the shining jewel that it was stolen few weeks ago and recovered it. Meanwhile, Jashim and her friends dazzling dance for them while the goons are distracted until a riot broke out as the goons fought themselves, caused by their magic and, no surprises, unharmed by their fighting. Jashim and her friends walked out calmly and normally as they noticed that Abdul and Khalid got everything what they need and left the pirate ship. Back on track for the treasure, Jashim and her friends continued their adventure through the lush beautiful jungle to the wondrous cavern where dangers lurk and traps await them but they've dodged it until they've reached something amazing: the abandoned pirate ship was found and treasure was inside the ship as they can see blinking shining golds coming from inside. Jashim rushed to see the ship as her friends followed them. As they're near the ship, Jashim used the jewel to unlock it and boarded the ship and then went inside the ship to find the treasure until Jashim found the treasure after she opened the secret entrance to the treasure room and then found the treasure chest and opened it with the key. As she opened the chest, she found a note, a final note before she was retired and died peacefully. The note told Jashim that the treasure is not about golds or jewelries, the real treasure was Jashim herself and she never felt so warmly emotional like that until now. Now she knows about her mother's treasure and the truth was finally revealed, Jashim and her friends' adventure was over and decided to go home. But not before they defeat Captain Lera Bitkrieg and her goons first as they have to defend the ship from their clutches. And just before the fight started, their Aura was unlocked and used their super magic against them in a fight until the pirates are defeated and Jashim's rival have fled in retreated but she captured her and all of her goons and they were about to brought them to justice but the justice had already taken care of by the members of the League of the Paladins and made sure that her mother's ship is sealed away so no-one will ever find the treasure again. After their adventure is over, Jashim and her friends celebrate their victory and good times as well thenew beginning of their new life. In the 21st century, the Djinn Dancers foiled the Imperial 69's operation to steal the artifacts from the museum in Amman, Jordan. That brought attention to the UN-GDI and they've found them near the capital, an old Jordanian city, and offered to join the UN Paranormal Division which they agreed to help them to fight the Imperial 69 as one of the GDI Special Teams. Team Members Jashim al-Jinni Tanin The green Djinn is the team leader of the Djinn Dancers. Jashim al-Jinni Tanin is one of the greatest dancer in disguise and an adventurer who loved to seek and collect treasures from old pirate treasure maps found at the attic which her mother was a famous pirate before she was retired from her piracy career. Now following her mother's footsteps in her own way, Jashim uses her dazzling jinni magics on her foes and charmingly effecting on them with her belly dance moves. Her name means Jade the Jinni Dragon in Arabic. Yaqutia Hamama min Farrah The red Djinn is one of Jashim's friends and the master of fire. Yaqutia Hamama min Farrah was a great fire dancer on the Arabian coast until she "accidentally" burned the whole pirate hut down which her magic was unleashed. As she was about escape from them, she was rescued by Jashim and teamed up to beat the pirates and became best friends when they're going for an adventure for a lifetime. Her name means Ruby Dove of Happiness in Arabic. Zanna al-Abyad Abnawa The white Djinn is one of Jashim's friends and the former dancer for the Siccore Jackals. Zanna al-Abyad Abnawa was a... pretty much servant to her boss and getting paid for entertaining them every night with no rest. Until she grew sick and tired, she was about to quit and leave the group but not before she unleashed her magic curse of shear bad luck on them and her boss and walked away with a gesture of quitting the job. After she left the group, Zanna went the docks where she was encountered by the pirates and was about to defend herself but she was teamed up by Jashim and Yaqutia and defeated the pirates and then she became best friends with them as she joined them for adventures she didn't had. Her last names means the White Jackal in Arabic. Tijah min al-Qadif Alzamujiwaqard The pale blue Djinn is one of Jashim's friends and the master of wind. Tajiah min al-Qadif Alzamujizaqard is the rebellious dancing warrior from the valley and fought the Babylonians but that was before she went to dance for them. Until one day, the Babylonian governor came to visit the palace to see her dancing and that is until near the end of her show she casted her magic on them, creating a tornado inside the palace and wiped out the Babylonian governor and his men, blew away into the sky. After she finally get rid of the Babylonians in her life, Tijah went to the city docks to look for some trouble and that's when the pirates showed up. As she was about to use her wind magic, Jashim and her friends showed up and fought the pirates with their combined Djinn magic and Tijah joined the rumble when she had no choice. After the rumble has ended, Tijah demanded Jashim an explanation until she heard about the legendary pirate treasure from Jashim and she agreed to join her team for their adventure and some trouble. Her name means Sword of the Roaring Pterosaur in Arabic but her last name is the short version of alzzahif almujnih hiwan munqard. Sarana Sayyida min Tubazia The yellow Djinn is one of Jashim's friends and the master of sand. Sarana Sayyida min Tubazia is the dune dancer from the oasis and the former guardian of the sacred Topaz Stone but during her guardianship, she was learning magic and training belly dancing performance as her part time. After her guardianship is over, Sarana traveled across Tariq-Alharir to see the world and that's when she entered the city docks and encountered some pirates. Sarana was about to get away from them but then she was rescued by Jashim and her friends and Sarana teamed up with their magic. After the short battle, Sarana joined her team as she goes to the adventures with them. Her name means a Lady of Topaz in Arabic. Khalid al-Mujnah Jamal The kindly honest Djinn with a camel appearance with wings is the good helper and supporter of the team. Khalid al-Mujnah Jamal helped many good people wherever he goes in the city. After everyone can handle themselves, Khalid decided to work at the docks and that's where he met Abdul al-Akbar Thur and helped him, not a worker but a good friend and the only crewman of his ship. Then things get crazy when Jashim and her friends boarded the ship and going to adventure as they're searching for the pirate treasure and Khalid have to advise them not to get into trouble and they did, sometimes. After their adventure is over, Khalid will always be faithful to the team and uses his magic to give some support while fighting evil. His last name means the Winged Camel in Arabic. Abdul al-Akbar Thur The muscled Djinn with a bull appearance is the strongman of the team. Abdul al-Akbar Thur was a sailor, traveling across the seas. But, he is also a part-time warrior who defended the ship from Pirates and Malakites with his magic sword and push them out into the waters. After fending the enemies off from hijacking the trade ship, Abdul got his own ship to travel wherever he goes and that's when his first and only crewman, Khalid joined him for some assistance. Then, Abdul and his friend were visited by Jashim and her friends as they went for the adventure to find the legendary pirate treasure and that's when his first and last sail began to the pirate island. After their wild adventure is over, Abdul sold his ship to the orphan and joined Jashim's team for another adventure in the golden desert and making sure the Djinn girls are safe. His last name means the Great Bull in Arabic. Inspirations * Inspired from a video game series called Shantae. * The characters are based on the Middle Eastern mythical spirits called Djinn, Jinni or Genie. * Khalid al-Mujnah Jamal is looked similar of Kaboobie, one of the main characters from Hanna-Barbera cartoon from the 60's, Shazzan. Category:Database Category:Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:GDI Special Team Category:The League of the Paladins